poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mane Six, Thomas, Ryan, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance meet the Insecticons
This is how The Mane Six, Thomas, Ryan, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance meet the Insecticons goes in Transformers Prime: Return of the Masters. group becomes surrounded by Sharpshot, in insect mode, Kickback, in insect mode, Hardshell, in robot mode, and hundreds of Insecticons Rainbow Dash: Uh-oh. Pinkie Pie: What now?! Rarity: I don't know. Applejack: We've gotta get out of here. Fluttershy: Yeah. Princess Celestia: No. Princess Luna: Wait. Princess Cadance: They're not attacking. Thomas: I wonder why. Ryan F-Freeman: They must be Shockwave's doing. Sharpshot: Ohhhh, what do we have here? Kickback: Is it something to eat, eat, eat? Rainbow Dash: Hey, back off, robo-insects! Hardshell: Hey! What'd she call us! Sharpshot: I don't know. Let's scrap them! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, my head. Insecticons, Sharpshot, Kickback, and Hardshell gasp and start bowing and Sharpshot and Kickback transform to robot mode and Sharpshot, Kickback, and Hardshell start waving their arms up and down Insecticons, Sharpshot, Kickback, and Hardshell: over and over Lavender Queen. Lavender Queen. Lavender Queen. Lavender Queen. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight, what's going on? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Ryan. They think I'm a queen. Ryan F-Freeman: Queen? Talk about Cody and King Chrystalize. Sharpshot: What? Kickback: Who is King Chrystalize, Chrystalize, Chrystalize? Hardshell: How should I know? Ryan F-Freeman: He's a Changeling version of me. He is also a king. Twilight's a queen. I'm the Prime-prince. Looks like we could stay for something to eat. I mean you no harm. Name's Ryan. Kickback: Ryan, Ryan, Ryan? That is a nice name, name, name. Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Kickback. Why did you say the last thing twice? Kickback: I don't know, know, know. Sharpshot: Ryan about Kickback He...has his uses. Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas: Twilight? You think you can tell them to help us? Twilight Sparkle: No can do. Thomas: Why not? Twilight Sparkle: I'm getting respected. Ryan F-Freeman: Let me handle this. the Insecticons Why you think my frie... Uhh. I mean. The Lavender Queen is your queen? Sharpshot: Because she is what the legend said. Kickback: You and we will be loyal to her, her, her. Hardshell: Sharpshot: Insecticons, our queen is here! Kickback: All hail the Queen, Queen, Queen! Hardshell: All hail Queen Twilight! Ryan F-Freeman: I guess I can say this line. the Insecticons The queen is dead. at Twilight Long Live the Queen. Kickback, and Hardshell point their weapons at Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: What? I was making a joke. Sharpshot: Tie them all except our queen up and take them to the nest. We need to start the queen's banquet. Ryan F-Freeman: Yum. I love to eat. all arrive at the Insecticon Nest and the Mane Five, Thomas, Ryan, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance are all tied up while Twilight is lead to a throne by Sharpshot and Twilight sits on the throne and two Insecticon Spitters fly to Twilight and put an Insecticon crown on her head and leave and Kickback and Hardshell start fanning her with leaves attached to sticks Sharpshot: You'll do fine for the banquet, techno-human. Ryan F-Freeman: What did he say? Twilight Sparkle: He said you're all going to be the main course at a banquet in my honor. Ryan F-Freeman: What? NO! I'm too young to be eaten! Sharpshot: Quiet! You're not allowed to speak until her majesty tells you to. Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord come Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, guys. Come no more forward. They'll hurt you. Starlight Glimmer: But these are our friends. Trixie: You must listen to her. Thorax: What she is saying is true. Discord: Yeah. What he said. Sharpshot: Trixie? Starlight? Kickback: Thorax, Thorax, Thorax? Hardshell: Discord? Starlight Glimmer: Twilight, tell them they must be set free. Trixie: Please. Thorax: They are our friends. Discord: Just set them free. Sharpshot: Why should we? Kickback: They're the Queen's banquet, banquet, banquet. Hardshell: Ryan F-Freeman: Could somepony tell them to let us go please? Sharpshot: Bring the fire. to Ryan Start with the one who doesn't know what "You're not allowed to speak until her majesty tells you to" means. bring the fire to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Please! Spare me! I beg of you! Sharpshot: Then DO NOT speak until her majesty tells you to. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I'm a Prime-prince. Twilight Tell them if they don't let us go, you'll get angry and use your magic. Twilight Sparkle: But I can't do that when I'm being treated as a queen. Sharpshot: What did I say about not talking until her majesty tells you to? sighs and close his eyes. Twilight starts to float up in the air Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Ryan? What are you doing!? just ignores her and continues to move Twilight in the air Sharpshot: I guess he knows what "You're not allowed to speak until her majesty tells you to" means now. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan! Get me down! Get me down! does what Twilight told him Hardshell: You ok? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Untie my friends. Sharpshot: You heard, her majesty. Untie her friends. Kickback: Yes, untie her friends, friends, friends. Hardshell: Untie her majesty's friends. Insecticons untie the Mane Five, Thomas, Ryan, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance Ryan F-Freeman: How did I do, Princess Celestia? Princess Celestia: You did well, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: You think I can help you with something, Kickback? doesn't listen to what Ryan says as he's staring lovingly at Trixie Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I see. A bit like Derek in love with Odette. Kickback: while still looking at Trixie I don't know what you're talking about, about, about. Ryan F-Freeman: Derek and Odette. Odette is my friend and teacher and Human Rigby's sister. And for Derek. He's a prince like me and the brother of Human Crash Bandicoot. Kickback: while still looking at Trixie I meant the in love part, part, part. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Back in Odette's world, my friends and I try to help Derek and Odette fall in love. In the end, they did as adults. Kickback: still looking at Trixie I wonder what Trixie is doing next, besides possibly building a freeway to my spark, spark, spark. Ryan F-Freeman: Me too, mate. Like Crash Bandicoot saw me turn into a swan. Kickback: still looking at Trixie If only I could hear what beautiful Trixie is saying about me, me, me. Ryan F-Freeman: You could talk to her. Take it from me. Back in Equestria, I first talk to Twi.. uhh. I mean.. Your queen. Kickback: You know I always get nervous when I talk to her, her, her. If she says something, what do I say back, back, back? I don't say the last word I say twice when I talk to her, her, her. Ryan F-Freeman: I think you could say something nice. Like Sci-Ryan being friends with Odette. Kickback: What should I say, say, say? Ryan F-Freeman: Say something like "You think I can help you, Trixie?". Kickback: I meant something beautiful about her, her, her. Ryan F-Freeman: You look so good looking. How's that? Kickback: Okay. I'm gonna go talk to her, her, her. watches Kickback go to Trixie Kickback: Hey, Trixie. Trixie: Hey, Kickback. Kickback: I was wondering if Trixie: Kickback: Trixie: Kickback: Trixie: Kickback: Trixie: Kickback: Trixie: flutters her eyes at Kickback, who becomes lovestruck and his optics get hearts in them Kickback: Anything for you, Trixie. Ryan F-Freeman: Trixie and Kickback, sitting in a tree~K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Sharpshot: Ryan, annoyed Please don't make me get the Bruisers. Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry. I'll go have a chat with your queen. [] Hardshell: Halt! Identity? Ryan F-Freeman: Ryan F-Freeman. Brother of Sari Sumdac, student of Optimus, Primus, and Princess Celestia and Prime-prince of Friendship. Hardshell: What do you want? Ryan F-Freeman: I would like to have a chat to my frie... Uhh. I mean.. Your queen. Hardshell: Okay, carry on. Ryan F-Freeman: to Twilight Your highness. I have seen you in your greatness. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan F-Freeman: My loyalty is forever in your rule, My queen. Hardshell: I think you mean OUR Insecticon queen. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Hardshell. Twilight How are your subjects doing, your majesty? Twilight Sparkle: Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight Sparkle: Sharpshot, Kickback, and Hardshell influence the swarm. Ryan F-Freeman: I guess we have a chance. When these 3 are present, they have an advantage. But, when they are absent. Hardshell: Sharpshot, what are our orders with these Equines? Can I squish the draconequus? Sharpshot: Hardshell. Our queen doesn't want us to harm Ryan and his pony friends. Hardshell: Can I at least hurt the draconequus a little? Sharpshot: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope you two play nice. I did remember my Nobody Ranyx. Hardshell: Hey Ryan, you wanna help me test out my X-18 Scrapmaker? Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Hardshell: Great. You're the target. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. What?! chases Ryan firing his X-18 Scrapmaker Ryan F-Freeman: Help me, Queen Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Sharpshot You think we should do something? Sharpshot: Yeah. and Sharpshot get popcorn and watch Hardshell chase Ryan while firing his X-18 Scrapmaker Ryan F-Freeman: Why me? I'm too cool to be shot at! Twilight Sparkle: Hardshell? Can you stop chasing Ryan for a moment? Hardshell: Yes, your highness. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks for saving me, your majesty. is asleep with a plate of pie he ate Hardshell: Ryan ate my pie! Crash Bandicoot: What do you mean? He's tired of all that running. Hardshell: That tears it. That boy's gonna pay. Crash Bandicoot: Pay? What do you mean pay? brings out whip cream and strawberry jelly Crash Bandicoot: Hey, what are you doing with whip cream and strawberry jelly? Come on, man he's sleeping. shakes the whip cream Crash Bandicoot: I can't watch this sprays the whip cream on Ryan's face Crash Bandicoot: sarcastically Oh yeah real nice. Hardshell: Oh yeah. Crash Bandicoot: sarcastically Real mature. So glad to call you my friend. Hardshell moves, Ryan's face looks like a clown Hardshell: Voila, a masterpiece. Crash Bandicoot: That's very funny. Too bad you're the only one who's gonna see it. brings out a camera Crash Bandicoot: Oh no. No no no. Hardshell: Looks like we got every year's Christmas card. This is what you get for eating my pie. takes the picture and sends it to everyone Sharpshot: I do a spot-on impression. I used to kill at Megatron's celebration parties. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you, Sharpshot. You enjoy parties? Sharpshot: Yeah. And then he'd threatened to kill me. Ryan F-Freeman: Who? Sharpshot: Megatron. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I think I don't threaten you. I am nice. Like one of the Primes named Solus Prime. Twilight Sparkle: Solus Prime? Ryan F-Freeman: One of the 13 original Primes, your highness. Sharpshot: Dial it down, Freeman. It's just some cupcakes in a blender. Ryan F-Freeman: Oooh. Cupcakes. I love those. Sharpshot: You know, being out on patrol like this reminds me of my days in the service. Ryan F-Freeman: Is it like hero sevice? Sharpshot: Yeah. And also the postal service. channel Ryan F-Freeman: You mind if I change the station? Sharpshot: If you could find a better one. stops Ryan Sharpshot: There is no better one. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transformersprimfan